


What do you say we...

by Stormfet



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Marijuana, PWP, Sex, Wayhaught - Freeform, Weed, sex while high, so much sex, they have sex while high but it's consensual don't freak out nicole does that for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: Nicole and Waverly get tired of spying on Bobo so they go to "smoke and have sex", in Waverly's words.





	

**Author's Note:**

> CW: In case you didn't see it in the tags, they have sex while high. It's consensual. Read at your discretion.
> 
> I wrote this at midnight and do not regret it. Nicole is a rough puppy. This is also way longer than I planned on it being. Enjoy <3

Nicole put down the binoculars she’d been looking through for the past few minutes and sighed. 

“Sentry duty’s got you down?” Waverly asked from beside her, offering her a slice of orange as she was peeling it. Wynona had banned chips after the last time they had been assigned spying Waverly managed to get almost every revenant in the nearest hundred feet’s attention when she spilled lays chips everywhere after the bag exploded. Oranges were quiet enough, so Wynona let them eat oranges. 

“A little bit,” Nicole said, turning and facing Waverly. They were ducked inside the alleyway next to Shorty’s, spying on Bobo and the rest of the revenants while Wynona and Dolls were holed up at the police station figuring out their next move. At least, Waverly had been assigned sentry duty. Nicole had tagged along after Neadley had let her go a little early that day. 

They listened to the usual ruckus of the revenants tearing up the bar. “I just get fed up when the revenants tear up your town. It’s not fair!”

“No,” Waverly said through a mouthful of orange as she handed another slice to Nicole. “It’s not. I’m so annoyed Gus sold the bar. But what can you do.”

Nicole looked at her, slightly agast. “What do you mean what can you do?” she asked incredulously. “Don’t you care?”

“Of course I care,” Waverly said, swallowing her orange. “Priorities, Nicole. I’d go crazy if I thought about it too much. I have a hot cop girlfriend with the cutest dimples to keep me company, and a sweet orange to eat.” The last part was said slightly sarcastically. “What more could I ask for?”

“When you put it that way,” Nicole ignored the slice she was about to eat and leaned over to kiss Waverly’s lips. They let the kiss linger on a little too long during sentry duty.

Waverly sighed when Nicole pulled away. “Aw, babe,” Nicole said with a sigh as she turned back to hoist up binoculars once more.

Waverly reached up and placed a hand on the binoculars. “What say we skip sentry duty for tonight,” Waverly said, “And go home, smoke, and have sex?”

Nicole was torn; on one hand, that sounded like heaven. On the other...”Wynona did ask us to keep watch,” she said, only half believing it.

The look Waverly shot Nicole was more than enough to convince her. “Ok let’s do it,” she said, shoving the binoculars in her bag and grabbing Waverly’s hand as the two snuck out of the alley and down the street enough ways to avoid suspicion. The two of them breathed a sigh of relief.

Waverly let out a slight giggle now that danger was avoided, running a hand between Nicole’s jacket and loose tank top. Nicole pulled Waverly close to her side, her arm going around her shoulder as she attempted to match Waverly’s much shorter stride. The two girls burst into a smothered giggling fit as the attempt failed miserably. Still, they kept up the awkward four legged race just to stay pressed against each other.

The night was falling, warm as per usual southwest fall nights, and the stars were beginning to appear over them, first one, then two, and then a cascade until the galaxy was spread over them. In a small town like this, Waverly had spent most of her childhood spread out on the soft grass in the warm summer air of Purgatory watching those stars with Gus and Shorty. Only this time the stars were even better with Nicole’s arm gently running through her hair just above her ear.

Nicole spun Waverly around and their fingers clasped together as they headed up to Nicole’s apartment on the fourth floor of the building. Seeing as hardly anyone lived in this town, there were approximately two apartment buildings in the entire town, and most of them were pretty empty. Nicole had no problem finding it.

The lovely bright colors Nicole had painted her apartment were dim in the night, all the windows thrown open to catch a hope of a breeze. She flicked on the lamp in the living room, casting a dim glow over everything, and stepped into her bedroom to grab her favorite orange sock.

“Cool socks. Dinos say rawr,” Waverly always joked about Nicole keeping her weed in a sock still. Waverly always said that adults could keep their weed in jars.

“I like the aesthetic, ok?” Nicole had said the first time they had smoked together. It was a bright sock to match her apartment, one with red and orange stripes to match her hair (albeit in theory). Nicole had lamented how sad she had been the day she had lost the partner, as they had been her favorite socks. But a new purpose had been wrought.

Nicole handed the silver grinder and sock to Waverly. Being in a small town, there wasn’t much else to do but drink, smoke, have sex, and read the same four books over and over again. When Gus had finally gotten the internet, Waverly had almost lost her mind. 

They headed out to the small balcony overlooking the town. The town was dark and dim, the stars as bright as they were out on the street.

“One of the greatest things of moving to a small desert town in the southwest,” Nicole said, sitting on one of the two lawn chair she had shoved on the tiny balcony. “The galaxy is friggin amazing.”

“Oh believe me, I know,” Waverly said, gently grinding one of the buds into powder. She extracted the small blue bowl Nicole kept tucked in the sock. “That was my childhood.”

Nicole watched her pack the bowl with her small, deft fingers, still marvelling at how well Waverly managed to do it every single time, and how every single time Nicole was still as impressed as the first. She leaned her head against the balcony and shot Waverly a grin. Her dimples appeared in the dim light as Waverly looked up and locked eyes with her, sending a shock down her stomach between her legs. She shivered.

“Cold?” Nicole asked, grinning even wider.

“Shut up,” Waverly said, breaking into a huge grin as Nicole handed her a lighter. 

They passed the bowl back and forth in silence as the galaxy sparkled above them. The blanket of silence over them was comforting, after the ruckus of Shorty’s. Living in a small town sucked, but at least there were a few perks. Not a single car could be heard running through the main street that night. For good reason -- it was only a tuesday night. The few people Purgatory had that went out didn’t really get noisy until the weekend. And then Waverly was too busy caught up in revenant nonsense by that point anyway. Why the revenants chose the weekend to be a nuisance, Waverly never understood. But it gave her extra hate motivation.

The weed was smooth, its distinctive smell helping to relax Waverly even before she felt the effects. The two of them sat back as the bowl kicked, their fingers tangling in each other as her mind unravelled, a smile creeping over Waverly’s face. She looked over at Nicole, a similar grin appearing.

“Your dimples are so fucking cute,” Waverly said, running her finger over Nicole’s cheek.

“My dimples are what?” Nicole asked, leaning closer to Waverly.

“Fucking cu-” Waverly began to repeat, but was cut off by Nicole’s lips. She felt Nicole twist her body over her lawn chair to place her knees on either side of Waverly, her body arched over Waverly, her fingers running through Waverly’s soft brown hair.

“They’re fucking cute,” Waverly said a third time through Nicole’s lips.

“Your lips taste so good,” Nicole said into the kiss. They tasted like sweetness and oranges and deliciousness. Nicole ran her tongue along Waverly’s, their kisses ever so slightly sloppy.

“I love you,” Waverly whispered to Nicole.

“I love you too,” Nicole said into Waverly’s mouth.

Waverly’s mouth opened under Nicole, her hands running along the sides of Nicole’s tank top, her thumbs brushing over her breasts, gently squeezing. Nicole sighed into Waverly as Waverly began to kiss down her neck, sucking just above the collarbone. Nicole moaned ever so gently into Waverly’s ear, nearly sending Waverly over the edge just from that.

“Come, come,” Nicole said, standing in the small area between the lawn chair and the edge of the balcony as she picked Waverly right up. Waverly’s legs straddled Nicole’s larger body, wrapping around her waist as their kissing only intensified. Nicole easily carried Waverly inside to her bedroom. Waverly’s hand went to Nicole’s cheek as she smiled into her kiss. This bed. Only too many times had it been...comfortable.

Nicole tossed Waverly on the bed as Waverly kicked off her shoes. Nicole stood up, throwing her tank top off her and gently pressed her body into Waverly’s, kissing her way down Waverly’s neck into her boobs at the bottom of where Waverly’s low cut shirt ended. Waverly quickly wiggled out of it as Nicole ran her hands up Waverly’s stomach and squeezed her boobs, her thumbs running over Waverly’s nipples beneath her bra. Waverly ran her hands up under the back of Nicole’s sports bra, feeling her soft skin just sheened with sweat. Nicole’s kisses made Waverly wrap her legs around Nicole, her head spinning in a wonderful way. Nicole was her anchor as her mind floated around her, their skin pressed against each other, their tongues dancing, not sure who’s mouth was whose anymore. 

Waverly ran her fingers down Nicole’s stomach, Nicole’s knee between her legs. 

“Your lips taste so good,” Nicole murmured into Waverly’s mouth.

“I know, babe,” Waverly smiled as she ran into the button of Nicole’s jeans. She undid the button, running her fingers down the zipper as Nicole’s pants came open, letting her fingers rest between Nicole’s legs.

“You’re so wet,” Waverly said into Nicole’s mouth.

“Oh my go-o-o-d,” Nicole said, and Waverly grinned as she drew out the “god” as Waverly’s fingers slipped beneath her underwear and ran their way down her lips. Waverly’s mouth dropped open as Nicole moved her leg ever so slightly, Waverly’s fingers slipping inside of her.

“This ok?” Waverly whispered.  
“Babe,” Nicole let out, her breath catching in her throat. Waverly kissed her deeply, bending her finger, stroking Nicole inside. “Yes so much.”

She slid her thumb down to that tiny area just outside where her fingers were, gently rubbing the bottom of Nicole’s clit. Nicole arched her body, her forehead resting against Waverly’s shoulder, her lips pressed just above Waverly’s breast.

Waverly felt Nicole’s hips moving as she slid her thumb over Nicole’s clit, Nicole letting out audible moans into Waverly’s chest. Her other hand moved to Nicole’s boob, her fingers running over her skin, pressing her lips to the top of Nicole’s head.

She felt Nicole’s breath catch and knew Nicole was close. She moved her thumb up ever so slightly, pressing down with just enough pressure. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Waverly fuck I’m so close,” Nicole let out as her hips bucked into Waverly’s fingers, her thumb pressing into her clit.

“Wav-waverly-waverly,” Nicole said. Waverly’s hand moved, her fingers running through the back of Nicole’s hair as she tugged ever so gently, Nicole’s head throwing up and her hips bucking forward. Waverly watched through half closed eyes as color flooded into Nicole’s cheeks, feeling her fingers inside Nicole as Nicole clenched again and again around her fingers, feeling Nicole’s wetness dripping into her hand. Her eyes widened. Nicole was fucking beautiful.

“No, no, don’t stop,” Nicole said as she came down. Waverly’s eyebrow went up. Sometimes all it took was one go. Sometimes, it took more than that. She slid her dripping wet hand along Nicole’s lips, sending Nicole back into her neck. She felt teeth bite into her, Nicole sucking her neck. Waverly giggled ever so slightly. There would be a massive bruise there...

Waverly slipped three fingers inside Nicole this time, her thumb gently massaging Nicole’s throbbing clit as she felt Nicole ride her fingers, sucking at her neck. Waverly tugged on Nicole’s hair again, this time a little more violently and Nicole let out a little more audible cry, her knees on either side of Waverly. 

“FUCK,” Nicole let out as Waverly felt Nicole tighten around her fingers again, only a few minutes since the last time. She bucked forward and Waverly was treated to a faceful of Nicole’s boobs as her hand soaked for the second time as she felt Nicole’s muscles tighten and release and tighten and release on her fingers before finally relaxing.

Only she didn’t remove her fingers. She could feel Nicole anxious for more, even though Nicole didn’t want to say it. Waverly smiled to herself as she pressed on Nicole’s clit, eliciting a hoarse cry from the other girl. Waverly kissed her way into Nicole’s neck, Nicole shaking on top of her, her knees barely supporting her, her hands locked into the bed. 

It took less than thirty seconds for Nicole to cum a third time, the third time the most violent, Nicole letting out a strangled almost scream as Waverly jerked her head back, her hips thrusting into her hand. Finally Waverly slid her hand out of Nicole’s pants, soaking wet, as Nicole collapsed into her, trembling, breath heaving. 

“Ho my god, ho my god, oh my god” Nicole breathed into Waverly’s neck. She looked up, placing a lazy kiss on Waverly’s lips before collapsing into Waverly’s boobs.

“Is puppy tired?” Waverly asked, stroking Nicole’s hair.

“No, pup just needs a moment,” Nicole said, kissing Waverlys boob. She let out a moan. “Wow I forget how much I need to cum when I’m high holy fuck.”

“Of course,” Waverly said, letting a strand of Nicole’s hair wind its way around her fingers. “Watching you cum is the best.”

“You’re the best,” Nicole said, kissing Waverly again before letting her head fall to Waverly’s chest. “I love you so much babe.”

“I love you too,” Waverly said, kissing the top of Nicole’s head.

Nicole sat up on top of Waverly, shaking the sleepiness off her, mussing her hair and tugging off her sports bra.

“There we go,” Nicole said as Waverly’s eyes widened. “Let’s get this off you, too.” She reached behind Waverly and unclasped her bra, pulling it off her and letting it slide to the floor. “And while we’re at it, these too.” Nicole deftly undid Waverly’s belt, letting it snap as she pulled it out of the belt buckles around Waverly’s pants before tugging off the pants themselves and letting them fall to the floor. Waverly noticed Nicole still held her belt in her hand. 

“This ok?” she asked, letting the belt trail along Waverly’s skin.

Nicole grinned as she watched Waverly nod fervently. “Then ok,” she said, bending down to kiss Waverly deeply, her hands immediately going to Waverly’s boobs. She leaned down, biting down on Waverly’s nipple, gently at first and then a little more roughly as Waverly let out a groan of absolute pleasure, her back arching into Nicole.

Nicole ran her other hand to the spot between Waverly’s shoulder blades at the top of her back before pulling her up, kissing her again.

“Fuck me,” Waverly whispered slowly into Nicole’s ear, causing Nicole to grin again.

“I fucking love you,” she said, letting her hands run Waverly’s belt along Waverly’s side. Waverly gasped at the cold metal on her skin.

“Ok?” Nicole asked. She had been rough before, but never while they weren’t quite sober. She wanted to make sure Waverly was ok.

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Waverly said.

“Fuck,” Nicole said, her arms twisting as she flipped Waverly, throwing her into the pillow, her hands yanking up Waverly’s shoulders, her back pressed into Nicole. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck,” Waverly said. Nicole’s face was right next to her’s, kissing her neck as Nicole grabbed the belt from the other side. 

“Peacemaker if it gets too much, ok?” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear.

“Ok,” Waverly said, breathing. Nicole felt the flutter of Waverly’s heart. “I trust you, Nicole.”

Nicole kissed Waverly’s neck, running up to her jaw. Waverly turned to kiss Nicole, tongues brushing against each other before Nicole pushed Waverly onto the bed, snapping Waverly’s belt in her hand, passing it so the belt rested against Waverly’s neck. She felt Waverly’s muscles tighten.

Nicole passed the belt to her other hand, leaving it loose but still against Waverly’s skin as she ran her tongue along Waverly’s shoulder blade. Waverly sighed, pressing her back against Nicole’s stomach.

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s other breast, pinching her nipple between her fingers. Waverly let out another moan.

Nicole slipped her hand down lower. “Fuck,” she heard Waverly let out as her hand slipped lower. Nicole wrapped the belt around her hand, just to the edge of tightening around Waverly’s throat as her hand slid deeper beneath Waverly’s soaking wet underwear.

With a quick movement, Nicole tugged them off, running her finger along Waverly’s lips, feeling Waverly press against her stomach. She bent down, biting into Waverly’s shoulder as her fingers felt wet, slipping between Waverly’s lips.

She wrapped the belt a third time about her hands as she began rubbing Waverlys clit. She let the belt relax as she slipped her wrist behind Waverly, slipping two fingers inside her.

As Waverly caught her breath, Nicole tightened the belt again, Waverly’s head thrown back, Nicole’s fingers deep inside her.

“Fuck, Nicole, fuck,” Waverly let out as Nicole loosened the belt again, her gasps music to her ear.

“You want me to fuck you?” Nicole asked, pulling her fingers out and running them along Waverly’s lips.

“Fuck, yes, Nicole,” Waverly let out. Nicole’s muscles tightened as she left a stinging slap on Waverly.

“Please, Nicole,” Waverly begged.

“That’s more like it,” Nicole said, slipping a third finger inside Nicole, letting her index finger trail to her clit.

Waverly let out another cry as Nicole loosened the belt. She heard Waverly breathe for a moment and tightened the belt as she felt Waverly climbing higher and higher.

Nicole loosened the belt and as Waverly took in a large breath, Nicole tightened the belt and pressed on Waverly’s clit, sending the girl spinning wild and madly over the edge, feeling Waverly tighten around her fingers. She kept the belt taut as Waverly crashed and crashed and crashed and crashed...

She felt it end and let the belt fall to the floor and sat back on her heels as Waverly collapsed onto the bed, rolling over to face Nicole, face red, a sheen of sweat over her naked body.

“That was fucking unreal,” Waverly gasped, her breathing normal and regular once again. Nicole snuggled into Waverly’s arm, curling into Waverly’s side. “I fucking love you.”

“Me, too,” Nicole said, letting her fingers run through Waverly’s very messy hair. 

“I have a surprise,” Nicole said, and Waverly’s eyebrow went up as Nicole sleepily rolled over and dipped behind the side of the bed.

“Oh my god,” Waverly said as she came back with a full bottle of water. “Holy fuck holy fuck. I love you so much.”

Nicole handed the water to Waverly, drinking her fill before letting Nicole let the cool liquid run down her parched throat.

“God I love you,” Waverly said.

“I love you too,” Nicole said, snuggling into Waverly.

“I hope Wynona made good use of tonight,” Waverly laughed tiredly.

Nicole grinned sheepishly and the two of them laughed. “I hope so too,” she said, winking at Waverly, snuggling into her girlfriend.


End file.
